


Wearing Your Letterman

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Always-a-girl!Stiles, American Stereotypes, Angst, De-Aged Derek, Experiments, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Girl!Stiles, Kissing, Lettermans, Making Out, NoWerewolves!AU, Science, Swearing, Teenage!AU, The Sheriff knows what's up, jock!Derek, nerd!stiles, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a thing for Lettermans. Derek has a thing for nerds. It's shame the two can't come together in an easy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Your Letterman

**Author's Note:**

> So England's been whuped outta the World Cup.
> 
> This is the product of my sadness :(
> 
> Enjoy, and, as usual; comments, kudoses and bookmarks welcome :P xxx

Stiles was pointedly ignoring Derek. She could feel his bright, pale eyes boring into her from down the corridor. He wasstanding there, laughing and carousing with the rest of the lacrosse team, all of them bonded with bruises from the previous night's game and their dark red and white Lettermans. Stiles assumed the team won last night- there's congratulatory posters all over the school and all the lacrosse players' haven't been given any homework. She had to assume since, well, ya know, she didn't go to the game. Stiles wanted to. She _wanted_ so badly to go and cheer on Derek's team, but after what Derek did? She was surprised she was still standing in the same hall as him. Without looking over at him, she slammed her locker shut and headed to the Chemistry labs, intent on getting the extra credit Harris was handing out.

Derek watched her go, ignoring the rest of his team high-fiving the junior lacrosse team and their winces as their bruises pull.

\---*---*---

_Stiles was measuring out the volume of alkali into her titration tube in the Chemistry lab when Derek came in, Letterman present (as always) and textbooks in hand. His backpack was slung over her shoulder and his trainers were quiet on the lab floor. So quiet, that Stiles didn't even hear him come in. "Hello, Stiles," he said with a smile, placing his books on the bench beside her and making the girl jump. Her hand slipped and a thick trickle of sodium hydroxide ran down her hand and forearm._

_"Shit, Derek!" she cried, running for the sink so she could wash away the caustic solution on her skin. It was already starting to tingle, and her pale skin was starting to turn a painful red. Derek followed her and upped the tap's fluid output, his handsome face stricken._

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" He apologised profusely, but Stiles waved it away, pushing his hand out of the way so she could turn the tap off and grab some paper towels. Her skin was still smarting, but not as bad as it had been. She walked back across the lab, the paper towel sticking to her wet skin, saying,_

_"You're late," she grumbled, her pretty mouth pouting, and Derek failed to find it not alluring or endearing._

_"Only by ten minutes," he reasoned, holding his hands out imploringly. Stiles just looked at him, mouth not as pouty, but still looking annoyed._

_"I thought you weren't coming, so I started without you." Derek noticed an almost apologetic tone in her voice. Derek's mouth twitched up in a small smile, moving around the bench to inspect the instructions Stiles had printed off and laminated for her experiment._

_"Finstock was giving us some last minute advice and pointers for the game on Thursday night," he said, and Stiles nodded knowingly. Everyone knew about Finstock's famous prep talks that he tended to steal from movies and his particular emphasis on 'not sucking'. "You coming to watch?"_

_"Of course I am. This is you guys' big game! I wouldn't miss it for the world," Stiles replied, giving him a smile and dabbing at her arm. Derek smiled back at her, and Stiles wished her heart would flop like that forever more. "Now, stop distracting us and make up for your lost time by adding the phenolphthaline to those five beakers of hydrochloric acid. And remember; from left to right, it goes; two drops, four drops, six, eight, ten. Don't fuck it up." She tried to use her authoritative voice, but it never seemed to work on him. He just smiled and turned the acid a vibrant purple. They worked quietly for a few minutes, Stiles mopping up the spilt alkali, before Derek brought over the first flask of acid. They both adjusted the apparatus, tightening the clamps and shifting the clamp stand so it was directly above the white, protective tile._

_They're so close to one another to one another that they can feel each other's body heat and Derek can smell Stiles' fruity perfume. It's a smell he loves. Stiles messes with the titration tube once more before rooting in her bag for the results table she'd drawn up and her glasses. She put them on before grabbing one of Derek's textbooks, leaning on that rather than having to put up with the uncomfortable feeling of pocked wood beneath the thin paper and her pen. She scrunched up her nose to stop her glasses slipping off as she looked down, and Derek really wanted to say what they did to him, but decided to keep silent._

_"You ready?" He asked, and Stiles stopped picking absently at her bottom lip long enough to reply and grab the timer._

_"I'm gonna count and time, while you do the neutralising, okay?" Derek nodded and they both leaned forward so they were close to the apparatus and even closer together. Derek's careful fingers turned the small tap and swirled the flask simultaneously while Stiles started the stop watch, timing two minutes exactly. "Stop!" Stiles said as soon as the purple liquid turned colourless and Derek topped up the tube as she wrote down the results and did the calculations. "So for two drops of phenolphthaline, it took 10 to neutralise it and 2 minutes to do so, so that's one drop per 12 seconds..." She looked up as she felt Derek's eyes boring into her, a smirk on his face. "Whut?" she asked, pen still on hand. Derek's smirk just grew wider._

_"I love it when you talk nerdy to me," he replied, and Stiles giggled, pale cheeks blushing pink, and Derek resisted the urge to rub his thumb along the colour. Stiles shoved him lightly with her shoulder._

_"Shut up and get the next flask," she said shyly, tipping the neutralised acid down the sink. Derek did as she ordered._

_It happened during the last stage of their experiment. Both of them were sitting on either side of the apparatus, and extremely close. Derek was perched on the edge of his lab stool, butt just hanging on, with his feet resting on the bar between the legs. From this point, he could see all the little details that made up Stiles; the warm brown that ringed the gold of her irises, the lines etched into her plush lips, the slightly-upturned tip of her nose. The silver chain of a necklace peeked out from under her shirt collar, but then disappeared. He pushed his arm a little further forward so he could turn the tap more when he lost the friction that held him to the chair, feet scrabbling on the bar. Inertia jumped out of the window, and neither of them had any time to comprehend before their lips were touching, Derek's hand slipping from the tap to the table to stop him from pushing Stiles off her stool. They both look at each other with both eyes as Derek pulled away. It was a brief press of lips, Derek's soft against Stiles' chapped, but it felt like an explosion between the two of them._

_"I'm really sorry, Stiles. I slipped off my chair," Derek said, tanned cheeks tinging, and Stiles bit down on her bottom lip to stop from smiling too much, turning the flesh from light pink to a deep one. "I didn't mean to-"_

_"Shut the Hell up, Derek," Stiles interrupted, before fisting her hand in his Letterman and pulling him closer. This kiss was a little more forceful than the last, Stiles' lack of finesse masked by her enthusiasm. Derek cupped the back of her neck and held her head a little straighter, closing his eyes and focusing on the taste of Reese's Cups and candyfloss lip balm. He took possession of the kiss, slipping past the seam of Stiles' lips and making her make a happy sound in the back of her throat. He began to sink completely under it when Stiles pulled back sharply, surprising him. "Shit, the experiment!" They'd left the tap open, and the acid was now far too neutralised to be able to tell when the liquid had changed colour._

_"If you were thinking about the experiment, then I was clearly doing something wrong," Derek said wryly, and Stiles laughed, fingers drumming on her leg._

_"Trust me, you weren't," she said, and her cheeks turned a darker pink._

_"If I wasn't doing anything wrong...can I do it again?" Derek asked cautiously, and he watched Stiles' irises blow up. She nodded slowly and shifted in her seat. Derek pressed his mouth back to hers and they both rose up off of their stools, Stiles' hands curling on the back of Derek's neck in fists, nails catching the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, making the boy shiver and pull her closer. The kiss was a little harder, and far more passionate. Derek's fingers were buried in the hair behind Stiles' ear, his other hand on her waist and pulling her closer. She made these little noises in her throat when Derek did certain things with his tongue, and he vowed to do them as often as possible to Stiles. He trapped her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged slightly, and Stiles made a quiet, high-pitched squeal, pressing herself closer against Derek. The boy didn't object to this- he just tightened his hold on her and moved his mouth to her neck, mouthing at her jawline and nipping it gently, soothing it with kitten licks. Stiles became putty in his arms, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Derek moved down the the column of her throat and sucked a light bruise over one of her larger moles, before moving back to her lips and giving her one final kiss. Pulling away, he slid his books off the bench and made his way to the door. "We can re-do the last bit tomorrow," he said with a wink, before closing the door behind himself. Stiles stared after him, fingers gently probing the wet spot on her neck and licking her lips instinctively. She could taste traces of Derek on her bottom lip, and she tipped the ruined end of the experiment with a smile on her face._

\---*---*---

_Stiles went into school on Thursday with a blush all over her cheeks. The bruise on her neck was fainter than it had been when she'd fallen asleep, but it was still distinguishable. Both were still present when she entered her homeroom, the space already filled with students sitting on desks and throwing bits of paper at each other. She slipped into her normal seat near the back of the class and drummed her fingers on her backpack. A row in front of her at an angle was Derek, and Stiles felt her face heat up. He was leaning bad in his chair, one leg crossed over the other as he was talking to a group of his friends, facing away from her. His hair was artfully styled up into spikes, and the collar of his Letterman was turned up, brushing against the hairline on the back of his neck. Leaning forward slightly over her desk, she said,_

_"Hey, Derek."_

_The boy didn't acknowledge her, and since the room was filled with chatting teenagers, Stiles figured that he didn't hear her. Leaning a little further forward, she repeated herself, but Derek still didn't hear, or seem to notice, her. However, one of Derek's friends- Jackson, Stiles thinks his name is- heard her and sneered, losing interest in the conversation Derek was having with one of their other friends."What're you trying to do, Stilinski? Can't you see you're not part of this?" With that, he went back to their conversation, and Stiles shrunk into her seat, burrowing further into her jacket, arms crossed and noting that Derek hadn't even noticed and stood up for her._

\---*---*---

_After first period, Stiles made her way to the vending machines, five dollars in silver clicking in her palm. Her mood had dampened slightly at Derek ignoring her in homeroom, but she was sure they'd be back to normal after school for their experiment. Derek was able to free up an hour before he had to leave to get ready for the big match that the entire school was buzzing about. Finstock was patrolling the hallways, yelling at the students who passed about support and about hoping the other team was ready to have their asses kicked because "..the bigger they are...the bigger they are!". Stiles was relieved to see none of the vending machines in use, and she set about the important task of deciding what she should spend her money on. Her bag shifted on her shoulder, and as she adjusted it, she heard a peal of high, girly laughter come from the open green space to her left. Turning her head, she felt her heart drop like a stone._

_Derek was walking with Hailey, head cheerleader, his arm stretched around her shoulders. Their heads were close together and Hailey's hand was holding onto the arm that was draped around her. Derek had his perfect, jaw-dropping smile on, and Hailey was biting her lips coyly. They certainly made a perfect pair- the head cheerleader and the captain of the lacrosse team. A pair everyone wanted to be a part of. Stiles looked back at the vending machine, quickly changing her decision of one packet of Resse's to how many she could buy with five dollars (much to the disappointment of the boy who was looking for them five minutes after Stiles left with the entire stock shoved in her bag)._

_Stiles was able to avoid Derek during sports. She made her way right to the top of the bleachers, so far up that if Finstock saw her he wouldn't even bother trying to go up and get her. On the benches closest to the ground, girls sat huddled together and giggling, pointing at the boys. The senior lacrosse team were practising for their big match, Finstock yelling what he thought were encouragements at them. The cheerleaders were off to one side, going through chants with Hailey marching up and down in front of them, counting the beat. Derek was running around the field, leading all the other players in warm-up exercises and catches. Stiles tried her hardest not to let her gaze wonder too much to the sweaty teenager who looked too damn good in his uniform and notice the glances from Hailey at her._

\---*---*---

_When lunch rolled around, Stiles went straight to her chemistry lab, taking her stash of Resse's and bag, with the intent of finishing her experiment. After tying up her long hair and fishing for her glasses, one of the techs let her into the preparation room to get her trolley with all her equipment on it. She finished it before the lunch hour was up and half her stash was gone, she left the trolley in the prep room before heading for the nurse's office, complaining of feeling sick. The nurse sent her home with a slip, and once she was situated in her Jeep, she realised what she'd told Derek was a lie; she would gladly give up the world, or less, to miss the big game._

\---*---*---

_"Hey, Stiles! You pumped for-" Derek began, bounding into the chemistry land, before realising the room was empty. Almost all the lights were off, except the back row of fluorescent bulbs at the back of the classroom, and there was no sign of an equipment out, either. All the chemicals were locked away in their cupboards. Derek peered under the benches, just to make sure Stiles wasn't hiding. Derek's brow furrowed. "Stiles?" he called out, quiet and unsure. There was the sound of footsteps behind him and a door opening, and he turned around, expecting to see Stiles. He only say the lab tech, who peered at the boy curiously through her horn-rimmed glasses, taking in his lacrosse uniform and textbooks._

_"Not sure if you've noticed, sweetheart, but this isn't the field," she teased gently, and Derek's mouth quirked at the corners. "You alright?"_

_"Yeah, I am," Derek said. "I was just supposed to meet someone here, that's all."_

_The tech shrugged. "Sorry son, but the only person here is busy me," she said. "But if anyone comes through I'll tell them you were here."_

_Derek gave the woman a small smile and a nod before sweeping the classroom once more with his eyes, just in case he missed Stiles, before moving towards the door._

_"Good luck for your game tonight!" the tech called after him as he left, before she sighed and made her way back into her pokey office._

\---*--*---

_"Hale! Focus!" Finstock shouted at Derek across the locker room. The small benched space outside Coach's office was packed with teenage boys hyped up and jittering around on adrenaline and glucose-rich energy drinks. Even their bench warmer, Scott, had trouble keeping his legs still as he sat on a bench beside Danny. It was unlikely he'd play though- the team was fighting fit and none of them were willing to give up their chance to share in their winning glory. Derek was sitting at the front of the group, leading like any captain should, even when it was Finstock talking._

_"You alright, man?" Jackson asked from beside him as Finstock rambled on, and Derek rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded, looking down at the floor. Jackson shot him one curious look before slapping him on the back and then pretending to listen to Finstock. Once he had finished with a loud cry of, 'Let's kick some ass!" the whole team cheered and ran out to the field, soaking in the praise from the crowd and the practised cheers of the cheerleaders. The other team were already out there, their green and yellow uniforms a stark contrast to the burgundy and white of the Beacon Hills' Cyclones. As he made his way to his position in the middle of the field, Derek slyly looked out into the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Stiles. She might've gone home sick before the end of school, but'd come back for the game. He caught sight of the Sheriff though, sitting beside Mrs McCall, but Stiles wasn't with him. He let out a sigh through the guard in his mouth and faced the captain of the rival team. They both gave each other a respectful nod and then the ref blew the whistle._

_The game was evenly matched, to say the least. The rival team was faster, but the home team was stronger. Danny caught almost all of the other team's goals, but they shot a few sneaky angles that bagged them five goals by the end of the game. Jackson and Derek were the Cyclones' biggest assets. Together, they worked like the moon and tide, always in sync with where the other was moving to and who he was defending and who was attacking him. Derek's quick decisions to make long-distance passes to Jackson won them two goals. A surprise up-close shot from Greenberg won them another. Finstock went ballistic at it, while all the other team players gathered around the player and congratulated him. Greenberg was on Cloud 9 for the rest of the night._

_Derek scored the last and winning goal, much to the cheering in the stands and the jumping bodies of his team mates. The other team walk dejectedly off the pitch as the cheerleaders surrounded them in a cheering mass of pompoms and spectators ran onto the field to hug the players. Finstock ran his mouth at the retreating team, a wildly excited look on his face. Derek felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to be faced by the Sheriff. The elderly man's face was crinkled with a smile, and Mrs McCall was beside him. Scott hung behind, his face plastered with a giant smile at their victory._

_"As the Sheriff of this town, I seemed it appropriate for me to offer the captain of our team his first official congratulations," he said, holding out his hand to the teenager. Derek took it with a smile. "Congratulations, son."_

_"Thank you, sir," he replied, shaking the out-stretched hand. "Is Stiles here? I haven't seen her tonight." The Sheriff paused before answering, and Mrs McCall bit the inside of her cheek. "She said she was coming." Derek felt a little worried at the Sheriff's pause, his flat hair matching the flatline of his heart. "Is she ok?" The Sheriff placed a placating hand on his shoulder._

_"She's alright, Derek. She was just feeling unwell and-" The Sheriff was cut off by a high-pitched squeal of "Derek!" and a lithe, blonde cheerleader throwing herself at Derek, hugging him tightly._

_"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Hailey squealed, before sealing her lips over Derek's in an exuberant kiss. Derek's eyes were wide open in shock for a moment and all around them, students and players wolf whistled. Mrs McCall cast a look at the Sheriff. as they walked away, feeling slightly awkward in front of the amorous couple._

_"I'm guessing that's Stiles' 'sick bug'?" she asked quietly. The Sheriff rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead, a pained expression on his face._

_"I'm gonna go with 'yes'," he replied. Mrs McCall linked her arm with his, rubbing at his bicep soothingly._

\---*---*---

"Well Stiles, I can't deny you've done a thorough experiment here," Harris said, leafing through Stiles' paper on her experiment. "I'll give you ten points for it." Stiles mouth gaped open in shocked indignation.

"Ten points? The complexity of the experiment is worth that alone!" she exclaimed. "Factoring in my methodology, my research, my results and the conclusions, you should easily be giving me thirty!" Harris raised an unamused eyebrow at her from beneath his glasses.

"Fair enough, Stiles. I'll give you fifteen, instead." Before the girl could object, he scribbled his signature at the bottom of the last page, sealing the deal. Stiles snatched the papers from his offered grasp and left the classroom red-faced.

"Such as asshole," she said through gritted teeth as she made her way down to her homeroom. When she entered, the senior team was still celebrating. They were sitting on desks and singing victory songs to the amusement of the class. Stiles was happy that they'd won, and she didn't even try to surpress the little smile on her lips for them. They deserved the congratulations. As she took her seat, she avoided looking Derek. He was celebrating with his friends, but not as vigorously, and his eyes kept darting around the classroom. She slipped into her seat at the back of the room, just before the teacher walked in, and Derek caught sight of her. Stiles kept her head down, pretending to study her nails. He began to turn around to talk to her, but Jackson caught him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Dude, what happened after you and Hailey kissed on the pitch last night? We all saw you go off together at the after-party, and we really wanna know, man!" he said, and Stiles looked up, eyes wide. The rest of the team were interested too, coming out with various scenarios and laughing, wolf whistles mingling in. Derek looked back over his shoulder at Stiles, mouth open as if to explain to her, eyes sad, but Stiles cast her hurt look to her lap, going back to inspecting her nails.

\---*---*---

Derek tried to catch Stiles' attention throughout the rest of the day. When he stopped by the library during his lunch break to return some books, he caught sight of Stiles at one of the small tables tucked away in one of the study corners, the team's bench warmer, Scott, with her. It looked like she was tutoring him, but the boy didn't seem focused. Scott caught sight of Derek across the room and gave him a wave, his sunshine smile present. Derek jerked his head at him with a smile, before Stiles' cuffed the younger boy around the head and pointed at the textbook, not bothering to look at who Scott was waving to.

A stray ball during lacrosse came perilously close to knocking Stiles book out of her arms during sports, which was quite a feat, considering she was sitting on the very top row of the bleachers again. In her surprise, Stiles dropped her book and it slipped through the gap between two steps, falling a good nine feet to the ground with a muted cluttered crash. "Sorry!" Jackson yelled from the pitch, his grin saying the exact opposite.

"Asshole!" Stiles shouted back, as she descended the bleachers to go find her book. The cheerleaders at the bottom of the bleachers tittered, Hailey giving Stiles a sickly-sweet sympathetic look, only just surpressing her grin. Once Stiles had reappeared from underneath the bleachers, dusting off her book, Derek made sure to throw a fast and hard ball in Jackson's direction. Coach laughed as Jackson fell over backwards with the force. Derek looked up to the bleachers to see if Stiles saw what he'd done for her, but his face fell when he saw she was staring resolutely at her book, the pages flicking by quickly.

Derek didn't have any lessons with Stiles for the rest of the day, leaving him to not be able to concentrate. Sure, the teachers were being lenient on the lacrosse team because of their victory, but that didn't mean they wouldn't ask them questions in class. Derek had answered most of his questions with,

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

When he got to the parking lot after school, he was just in time to see Stiles' jeep leave school grounds, the engine's stutter perfectly audible from twenty feet away and over the sound of teens excited for the weekend. The bike ride home was uneventful, with a clear sky and fairly clear roads. The rumble of the exhaust comforted him as the motorbike made its way up the long driveway to the Hale House. That night at dinner, it was just Derek and his mother.

"Where's everyone else?" Derek asked through a mouthful of peas. His mother finished her mouthful of risotto before answering him.

"Your father's having a late night at the office, something about one of the law suits they're doing. Laura's staying at Gabriel's this weekend, and Cora's at Erica's for a sleepover," Talia said, before loading her for back up again. She cast her son a curious look as he pushed bits of chicken around his plate. His expressive brows were pulled together and he was frowning. "What's on your mind, pup?" she asked, and Derek looked up innocently.

"Huh?" he asked, making his eyes as big and wet as he possibly could. Talia raised an eyebrow, and the puppy eyes sank. "A friend of mine isn't feeling well, and I was gonna go visit them, but I don't wanna leave you all by yourself," he admitted, and Talia felt her heart warm up. Her little boy, always the heart of the family. She stretched across the table and covered his hand with hers.

"Go check up on your friend, Derek. I'll be fine here by myself. You're very welcome to stay thought if you wanna put on a face mask and watch back-to-back episodes of Sex In the City with me, though?" she said, and she laughed when her son's face crumpled up into a look of disgust, but the corners of his mouth were curved up in a smile. Derek began to get up from the table, but Talia wagged her finger at him. "Eat your dinner first, then you can go." Derek gave his mother a grudging look, but cleaned the plate completely.

\---*---*---

Derek knocked on the door to the Stilinski household when it was just getting dark. The temperature had already dropped, turning his breath to mist as he exhaled, and he jiggled up and down on the spot, his Letterman doing little to keep him warm. He heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door and slide of a bolt chain being moved. Sheriff Stilinski's face lit up in surprise at the sight of Derek on the other side of the wood, and before he could get a word out, Derek was speaking.

"Hello, Sheriff, sorry it's so late, but I need to talk to Stiles. Urgently," he said, and the Sheriff's eyebrows crept slowly up his forehead as he moved to one side and let the cold teenager in. Once the boy was inside and the door was closed, the Sheriff crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"What's all this about, son?" he asked, and Derek shrugged.

"That's the thing, sir- I don't know. I think I might've done something that upset Stiles and I don't know what that is, so I've come to talk to her about it. She promised me she'd come to the game last night and she's ignored me completely for the past two days," Derek said, and the Sheriff nodded his head.

"That does sound like Stiles when she's pissed off. She's upstairs in her room, first door on the right," he said, gesturing to the carpeted staircase on the other side of the living room. Derek gave the Sheriff a small, thankful smile before heading off towards it. "Oh, and Derek?" Derek turned around with an eyebrow raised at the Sheriff. "Don't put up with any crap she gives you." Derek huffed a laugh before nodding and ascending the stairs. His footsteps were muffled by the carpet on the hardwood floor. That and the sound of 5SOS blasting through speakers on the other side of the wall. He knocked on the door, but received no response. He knocked again, harder this time, and the music's volume dropped a little.

"Dad, I said I'm fine! I don't need any more hugs, talks, or funny cat videos. Just leave me alone!" Stiles said through the door, before turning up the volume on her music. _"It hurts to know you're happy/ And it hurts that you've moved on..."_ Stiles' singing travelled through the door, and Derek's lip twitched up as he recognised the song. Laura had put it on repeat when her and Gabriel had had a big argument and thought it was all over. He turned the handle to the door and pushed it open gently, the music no longer muffled. Stiles' room was just as messy as Derek imagined her brain to be; books stacked everywhere, a keyboard propped up against the wall, an unmade bed with clothes strewn over it. The culprit of the mess was seated in an office chair facing the window, cocooned in soft blankets while she sang along. _"It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?/ If what we had was real how can you be fine?"_ Derek swallowed the lump that's formed in his throat and reached for the speaker, which was placed on top of the chest of drawers next to the door, tugging the cable out of the back and cutting off the music.

"Hey!" Stiles cried, jumping up from her nest with an indignant cry and whipping round, her angry demeanour changing immediately when she saw Derek standing in her doorway. She suddenly became very conscious of the fact that she was a) wearing a really baggy t-shirt that had coke stains on it, b) her hair was a damp, frizzy mess from where she hadn't been bothered to dry it after her shower, and c) she was only wearing pink girl boxers on her bottom half. Her cheeks coloured furiously, and her mouth didn't want to seem to close completely. "What're you doing here?" she asked, tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Derek took one step into the room, before closing the door behind him, not letting it click shut though.

"You didn't come to the game last night," he stated, and Stiles shrugged, running a hand through her knotty hair.

"So?" she asked, trying to put on an air of frigidness.

"You said you wouldn't give the world to miss it," Derek said, and Stiles swallowed at the look of hurt in his eyes. "You promised you would come. I looked for you."

Stiles coughed awkwardly, glancing at the floor. "I wasn't feeling very well and-"

"That's bull, Stiles, and we both know it," Derek interjected, and Stiles' mouth fell open in shock. "You'd been fine all day and then you suddenly take off in the middle of the day, not bothering to text or tell me that we weren't meeting up for the experiment, or that you weren't coming. Being ill doesn't mean you can ignore people for two days with no explanation!" Stiles face took on an indignant look.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend's precious time over something as trivial as Chemistry!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry that we ever kissed and that it meant so little to you that you'd immediately hook up with the head cheerleader less than 24 hours later! You could've just said it was that bad." Stiles brushed the back of her hand under her eye to wipe away a few tears that were threatening to spill.

"Girlfriend?" Derek asked, confused. "I don't have a girlfriend, and I didn't hook up with Heather last night."

"Then what was all that cuddling up to each other yesterday outside after first period? And what was Jackson talking about when you two went off together at the after party?" Stiles asked, crossing her arms, plush mouth set in a hard line. Derek let out a chuckle, looking down at the floor.

"What you saw yesterday between me and Heather yesterday was me trying my best to get you invited to the after game party," Derek said, and Stiles looked like she'd been struck dumb. "At the after party, Heather got totally smashed and threw herself at me. I took her off to one of the bedrooms to lie her down and let her sleep it off. I left straight after that, and I guess none of the team saw me go." Stiles just stood, staring at him , face blank. "I'm not the kind of person who'd kiss someone by accident, and then ask to kiss them again, just to go off with someone else almost immediately after, Stiles."

"I'm sorry that I thought that and- _umpfh!_ " Stiles' apology was cut short as Derek strode across the room and captured her lips with his, backing her up until she was pressed against the window, the cold glass pressing against her backside and lower back, where Derek's hand was resting, just under her t-shirt. Stiles weaved a hand into his hair and held him tree, trying to match his pace, but she gave up and was more than happy to let Derek take control. Derek's warm hands moved around on her waist, trying to feel every inch of bare skin there was on offer, and Stiles shivered against him, making Derek grin wolfishly into their kiss, before moving his lips from her to her jaw, nipping softly and placing kitten licks along the bone. Stiles gasped and let her head knock back against the window pane when Derek started marking up her neck, his teeth nipping softly and then soothing the stings with sucks and even more kitten licks. "De-Der-Derek," Stiles gasped, tugging on his hair slightly so he'd abandon her neck. His lips immediately resealed themselves on hers, groaning at the taste of coke and peanut butter. "Derrkmph," Stiles mumbled against his lips and he pulled back, taking in her flushed cheeks, wet cherry lips, and exploded pupils.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, tucking some of Stiles' messy hair behind her ear where it'd fallen across her face. Stiles tried to surpress her smile but couldn't seem to manage it.

"Is it normal for two teens to be making out when one of them's not wearing any pants and is backed up against a window that hasn't got the blinds down?" she asked, and Derek laughed, kissing Stiles' forehead softly before reaching around her for the blind cord. With a clatter, the blinds fell down, Stiles leaning forward into Derek to avoid being hit. The room was left in slanted light, mostly in the dark, and Derek's eyes seemed to glow in the little light that was highlighting them.

"Better?" he asked, and Stiles grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer.

"Are you serious about this, Derek?" she asked against his lips, and she felt his nose brush hers as he nodded reverently.

"Completely and utterly," he replied, placing a soft little peck on her lips.

"Good," Stiles replied, the smile evident in her voice. "'Cause I got an idea..."

\---*---*---

"Derek, babe, where's your jacket?" Hailey asked on Monday morning, sidling up to Derek as he stood leaning against the lockers with his teammates. They'd been joking and laughing, Jackson pointing to the hickey pressed under Derek's jawbone and urging him to tell them who gave it to him.

"Just some chick," he replied, smirking, and his teammates laughed.

"Oh, hey Hailey. How you feelin' after Friday night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Hailey's perfect smile faltered slightly. In all truth, her head was still throbbing a little. "And to answer your question, I left it somewhere."

"You better not've lost it, or Coach will lose you in a ditch somewhere," Boyd said, but Derek gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, I know where it is," he replied. As if on cue, the door leading in from the parking lot opened, and a brunette girl with a confident walk strutted in, one-strapping her backpack so every around her could see the name embossed on the back of the Letterman she was wearing. Whispers followed her, and Stiles smirked to herself, swinging her hips just a little more.

"Dude, is that-?" Boyd asked, pointing at Stiles as she walked to her locker, swinging her bag off her shoulder with exaggeration, and Derek smiled proudly. Hailey watched on in horror as Derek walked across the hall towards her, sweeping to girl up in his arms and kissing her in front of everyone with such force that her spine bending back slightly. As they kissed, Stiles tilted her head back and let her hair spill over her back, giving the jocks a clear view of the impressive array of hickeys on her neck that Derek had administered the night before. Hailey made a choking sound before walking off in a miserable huff, her high ponytail swinging violently. Jackson and Boyd watched Derek take Stiles' books away from her and tuck them under his arm before waiting for her to shut her locker, his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked to their home room.

"Some chick," Jackson snorted in amazement.

"Some _where_ ," Boyd replied.

**Author's Note:**

> You may thank Dr Gates for my (limited) Chemistry knowledge :P (or my own stupidity for getting this experiment wrong- I failed some of my course work by doing that) :/
> 
> The 5SOS song Stiles is listening to is called 'Amnesia' and it makes me cry every time I listen to it and I have no idea why! XD
> 
> I hope you liked it want me to write more for you guys :) xxx


End file.
